The Bridezilla
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Porque os preparativos de um casamento são a maneira mais rápida de levar Draco Malfoy a loucura... Um manual didático de como colocar isso em prática! Draco POV... CAP UM ON!
1. Prólogo!

_**THE BRIDEZILLA.**_

_**N/A: Nada disso é meu... Blá, Blá, Blá....**_

_**Porque os preparativos de um casamento é a forma mais rápida de levar Draco Malfoy a loucura.**_

"_Case-se comigo!__**".**_

_Simples assim._

_Ok, Talvez não tão simples, porque definitivamente Malfoys são totalmente avessos a qualquer coisa taxada como simples! _

_Então, depois de um ótimo jantar no restaurante mais caro e elegante da cidade, depois de me certificar que ela se sentia confortável o bastante, depois de engolir em seco e me amaldiçoar 100 vezes por me sentir inseguro, eu finalmente a propus..._

_E Ginny, para a minha total satisfação, disse sim!_

_E é engraçado, como essa simples e pequena frase mudaria completamente os meus dias. Não que eu esteja reclamando, ou arrependido... É impossível se arrepender de querer ficar ao lado de quem se gosta pelo resto da vida..._

_Mas os dias que se seguiriam, Oh sim! Os dias que se seguiriam, seriam os responsáveis pelas minhas noites de insônia e dor de cabeça!_

_-00-_

Tateou a cama ainda de olhos fechados, a procurando.

Tinha algo estranho ali, e ele pode perceber isso no exato momento em que constatou que ela não estava ao seu lado. No seu lugar de direito.

"Bom dia, Doninha!" Falou uma voz extremamente animada e bem disposta. "Dormiu bem?" Completou sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que lia.

Draco Malfoy soltou um grunhido em resposta.

É as coisas simplesmente não são as melhores pela manhã.

"O que está fazendo acordada há essas horas, pequena?" Comentou incrédulo ao olhar o relógio e reparar que eram sete horas da manhã de sábado.

"Oh!" Começou naquela mesma empolgação elétrica. "Eu estava dormindo, quando de repente acordei me lembrando que não tinha conferido a lista de convidados...".

O olhar de frustração de Draco aumentou ainda mais.

"Porque não volta para cama? Tenho certeza que podemos aproveitar esse tempo com algo mais proveitoso!" Falou de forma maliciosa.

Ginny sorriu e então o olhou.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor... Porque você não volta a dormir e mais tarde nós tiramos o atraso?" Respondeu sem se abalar.

O loiro soltou um muxoxo indignado e então se levantou da cama.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou assim que o viu se aproximar.

"Estou tentando demover da cabeça da minha noiva, estas idéias mais que deturpadas em me afastar!" Retrucou enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço da ruiva.

Ginevra fechou os olhos sentindo o toque suave dos lábios dele deslizando pela sua pele.

"As vezes eu me amaldiçôo, por não conseguir resistir a você Malfoy! " Disse a ruiva com um sorriso esquecendo totalmente da pilha de papeis.

Draco sorriu totalmente satisfeito.

"Eu sempre tive esse poder com as mulheres..." Comentou galante enquanto a encaminhava de volta para cama.

Ginny abriu os olhos o encarando.

"Eu realmente preciso conferir a lista, Draco!" Falou em um mínimo suspiro, reprimindo um gemido assim que sentiu o toque frio das mãos dele por debaixo da sua camisola.

"Façamos assim, Weasley..." Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva. "Prometo que depois disso, eu estarei totalmente ao seu dispor!".

Não houve resposta, apenas um beijo que começou lento e em questão de instantes tomou proporções gigantescas.

-00-

_Ok, Eu continuo mantendo a minha teoria de que Malfoy's não gostam de coisas simples... _

_E isso deveria também referir-se ao nosso casamento, certo?_

_Errado._

_Por mim, eu já teria arrastado Ginny para um cartório bruxo qualquer e oficializado a nossa união, e a essa altura do campeonato nós já estaríamos trancados em alguma suíte luxuosa de Hotel aproveitando a nossa lua de mel, se é que vocês me entendem..._

_Mas não, Ginevra fazia questão de casar-se com a benção de Merlin e ainda com a presença de toda a sua família de coelhos ruivos..._

_Não é que eu não queira toda essa festividade, mas eu sinto a necessidade de estar com Ginny o maior tempo possível, e nós não estamos tendo muito tempo juntos, com todos os preparativos do casamento..._

_E é lógico que o fato da presença dos Weasleys também me incomoda, afinal, qualquer oportunidade que eles tenham para arrancar a minha pele é válida, ainda mais quando existe a possibilidade de que isso impossibilite o meu casamento._

_Mas algo dentro de mim, algo dentro de mim, me dizia que não importa o que aconteça, o que eu mais queria era ver Ginny feliz... E eu nunca a vira tão feliz como nesses dias!_

_-00-_

"O Potter?" Draco Malfoy estava incrédulo enquanto passava os olhos novamente pelo nome do ex-grifinório na lista de convidados.

Ginny riu.

"Por favor, Draco!" Falou em tom de quem explica algo muito importante para uma criança de três anos. "Você sabe que Harry sempre fez parte da minha família, eu não posso não convidá-lo... Afinal, eu NÃO quero deixar de convidá-lo...".

Draco Malfoy estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa.

"Ah é mesmo ruiva?" Disse irônico. "E o porquê disso?".

A garota soltou um suspiro tentando controlar a paciência.

"Porque Harry sempre foi bom para mim... ". Pode ver com o canto do olho o loiro se inquietar... "E porque ele é como se fosse um irmão!" Terminou por fim dando um selinho no noivo.

Malfoy soltou uma risada sarcástica.

"O fato é que o seu "irmão" tem desejos mais que incestuosos contigo, Ginevra!" Alfinetou enquanto ajeitava a garota ainda mais contra seu peito.

Ginny não pode conter uma risada.

"Ele pode ter quantos desejos ele quiser... Pois só você doninha, tem o meu coração!" Falou sincera, e então o beijou delicadamente.

"Ok... Tenho certeza que isso não irá me impedir de convidar a Pansy!" Falou ele depois de alguns segundos.

Draco pode senti-la enrijecer e então ela o encarou mortalmente.

"Você não irá convidar a Buldogue!" Disse simplesmente.

"Porque não, pequena?" Indagou inocentemente. "Pansy é como se fosse a minha irmã!" Os olhos dele brilhavam de divertimento deixando à ruiva ainda mais irritada.

"Não se faça de desentendido, Malfoy... Você simplesmente não irá convidar aquele filhote de aberração!" Completou pondo um ponto final na conversa.

O loiro riu e então beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

"Já comentei o quanto você fica linda com ciúmes, Ginevra?" murmurou em seu ouvido.

"Já comentei o quanto você não tem amor aos seus dentes, Malfoy?" Completou da mesma forma.

Todas as esperanças de Draco de distrair Ginny daquela lista morreram naquele momento.

"E você já sabe quem vai ser os seus padrinhos, Malfoy?" Perguntou

"Zabini com certeza será o meu padrinho!" Falou pensativo.

Ginevra anotou o nome do padrinho e então voltou a olhar para Draco esperando alguma coisa.

"O que?" Perguntou o loiro sem entender.

"Blaise Zabini e quem mais?" Indagou naturalmente.

Malfoy a olhou confuso.

"Blaise Zabini e Blaise Zabini..." Falou. "Como você sabe, pequena, eu não sou conhecido pela minha simpatia e meus milhões de amigos!"

A garota soltou um muxoxo de discórdia.

"Você precisa de outro padrinho!" Falou ela simplesmente.

"E por quê?" Draco realmente não estava entendendo e o mau humor já dava sinais de que estava vindo para ficar.

"Porque eu tenho duas madrinhas! Hermione e Luna!".

Malfoy ainda olhava totalmente confuso.

Ginny bufou irritada.

"Apenas me dê outro nome, doninha!" Completou ameaçadora.

"Acredite Weasley... Não há mais ninguém...".

Soltou um muxoxo, derrotada.

"Ok doninha!" Falou retomando o bom humor, e de repente um sorriso muito suspeito brotou em seus lábios. "Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!".

-00-

N/a: Gostaram? C vcs gostaram e gostariam que eu continuasse com a minha insanidade poderiam expressar isso por uma rewiew! O q acham?

Sorriiiiii

Xoxo

Line Malfoy


	2. Cap Um A escolha dos Padrinhos!

_**Cap. Um.**_

_**A Escolha dos Padrinhos...**_

_Nunca! Eu disse, Nunca, ignore aquela maldita voz que teima em lhe repetir incessantemente, martelando no fundo da sua cabeça, que algo de muito ruim ira acontecer... Porque quando você menos percebe o seu pior pesadelo pode estar cruzando a sua porta nesse exato momento e qualquer plano de fuga pode ser levado por água abaixo ao reparar que a pessoa que você mais ama foi a responsável pela sua "interminável dor"._

-00-

Ele a olhava pacientemente caminhar de um lado para o outro enquanto pegava todas as coisas de que precisava para sair.

"Tem certeza que deve ir mesmo?" Perguntou tentando se mostrar indiferente, o que foi obviamente contestado por um olhar de Ginny.

"Não quer que eu vá?" Retrucou a ruiva maliciosa enquanto calçava suas sandálias.

"Você realmente sabe a resposta, Weasley! Nós poderíamos ocupar o nosso tempo com coisas que realmente valem a pena!".

Ginevra revirou os olhos.

"A idéia me parece realmente tentadora, Malfoy!" Fez uma pausa enquanto se olhava no espelho. "Mas preciso ir à galeria... Eu finalmente vou poder restaurar aquele Modigliani... Quero terminar o quanto antes, por causa do casamento...".

_-00- _

_Muitas coisas em Ginny me prendiam a atenção e me deixava em um torpor realmente fascinado. Eu não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê de me sentir assim, mas era evidente que todas as coisas que faltavam em mim eram absurdamente completas nela, ou seja, eu me deliciava em apenas a observá-la em aquela alegria de fazer o que realmente gosta, não que eu não gostasse de comandar os negócios da minha família (passados de gerações em gerações), a sensação de poder e de comandar me inebriava, mas eu nunca tive realmente uma escolha... E de certa forma eu me realizava em Ginevra, e na sua paixão por restauração e arte trouxa._

_-00-_

"Não irá trabalhar hoje?" Ela indagou enquanto parava à porta do apartamento o olhando curiosa.

"Nem todas as pessoas trabalham nos sábados a tarde!" Comentou a contra gosto, muito contrariado por ela preferir a galeria do que ficar com ele.

Ginny abriu um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso malicioso totalmente fora do contexto da conversa, e então Draco Malfoy não entendeu.

"O que vai fazer hoje a tarde, doninha?" Continuou a perguntar inocentemente.

O loiro estreitou os olhos.

"Pensei convidar Zabini para vir aqui!" Rebateu desconfiado.

"´Ótimo!" Falou ela em uma empolgação exageradamente animada "Será um encontro de padrinhos, então!".

Draco nem ao menos teve tempo de perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, pois assim que Ginny terminara de falar aparatou.

-00-

Ele podia sentir aquela sensação de que algo não se encaixava, de que algo estava errado, muito errado, e não foi voluntariamente que pulou da cadeira em que estava recostado minutos atrás para ir até a porta armado de sua varinha, assim que a campainha tocara.

Levou à mão a maçaneta hesitando por alguns instantes, aquela voz ainda estava dentro da sua cabeça, tentando alertá-lo do perigo iminente... Meneou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos e então a abriu para se deparar com Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy!" Falou visivelmente de bom humor enquanto afastava o loiro parado a porta e entrava no apartamento sem cerimônias.

"Como vai Zabini?" Perguntou aliviando o semblante, sem realmente se importar, pois sabia que o negro começaria mais um de seus intermináveis discursos sobre as diferentes mulheres com quem saía.

"Oh! Vou realmente muito bem..." Abriu um sorriso malicioso, mas então parou de súbito ao perceber que Draco ainda empunhava a varinha. "Esperava por alguém?" Comentou em um misto de curiosidade e diversão ao perceber o quão patético Draco parecia parado em frente a porta ainda armado com a varinha.

Malfoy bufou e então a guardou.

"Na verdade eu estou com um mau pressentimento!" Disse simplesmente dando de ombros.

"Sobre o casamento?" Perguntou Zabini em um rompante "Eu sempre soube que você iria acabar se arrependendo, eu lhe disse Malfoy, você é um homem feito para muitas mulheres e não uma só... Não me leve a mal Ginevra é ótima... " Draco o olhava entediado esperando que o negro continuasse a sua teoria sem fundamento algum "Ela realmente consegue te aturar (o que conta muitos pontos a favor), além de ser inegável a beleza e as pernas maravilhosas que ela tem..." Pode ver Draco se controlar para não avançar "Sem ofensa, é claro!" Completou rapidamente.

Draco bufou.

"Às vezes Zabini eu realmente me pergunto o porquê de ainda conversar com uma pessoa que não foi privilegiado com a benção do raciocínio. " Falou pausadamente fazendo um esforço muito grande para tentar parecer... razoável.

"Ok! Se não é por causa do casamento, o que lhe faz ter esse _mau pressentimento_?" Perguntou dando ênfase a ultima parte em tom de deboche.

Malfoy suspirou mais uma vez, se controlando.

"Ginevra estava estranha hoje!" Falou.

O rosto do negro se contorceu em um sorriso cúmplice e entendedor.

"Sei pelo que está passando!" Disse em tom de quem divide um segredo revelador.

"Sabe?" Perguntou Draco descrente.

"Oh sim!" Completou Blaise "Ginevra pode estar _**naqueles dias!**_"_._

O loiro desviou o olhar e então soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, tentando recuperar toda a paciência perdida.

"Zabini! Você realmente está digno de pena!" Comentou ácido, pode ver negro se inquietar. "Eu não sou conhecido por minha compaixão, mas se houvesse qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer por você, eu realmente clamaria por um transplante de cérebro".

O negro o olhou com falso pesar.

"Qual o problema então?" Perguntou diretamente, cansado de tentar especular sobre a visa sentimental do amigo.

"Eu tenho impressão que Ginny esconde algo..." Draco Malfoy estava incerto de suas palavras.

Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha intrigado.

"Eu conheço realmente ótimos detetives bruxos..." Começou o amigo.

"Zabini esqueça o cérebro, você já seria de grande utilidade se não saísse som nenhum de sua boca e apenas escutasse!".

Blaise lançou um olhar de desdém.

"O casamento deve estar a estressando!" Falou então subitamente.

Malfoy assentiu a cabeça levemente pensativo permanecendo em um silêncio um tanto quanto reconfortante, sendo interrompido segundo depois pela campainha.

E então a voz em sua cabeça voltara, mais persistente e mais teimosa do que nunca.

"Não vai atender?" Blaise o olhava ainda em tom zombeteiro o que deixava Draco próximo da fúria. "Quem sabe não é a sua premonição batendo a sua porta!".

Zabini não tinha idéia, mas aquela última frase foi a única coisa com sentido que saiu de sua boca naquela tarde.

Draco armou-se novamente com a varinha e avançou até a porta, a voz que antes sussurrava lhe dizendo que algo estava errado aos ouvidos, agora berrava de forma totalmente enlouquecedora, e então sem pensar mais abriu a porta.

E naquele exatamente ele soube para nunca ignorar uma voz que berra em seu ouvido teimosamente, na maior parte das vezes ela pode ser mais inteligente do que você.

Draco Malfoy estava frente a frente com um dos seus grandes inimigos, e acredite, não era Voldemort que resolvera dar uma passadinha.

"Weasley!" Disse simplesmente os olhos como fendas felinas.

"Como vai, Malfoy?" Respondeu o outro e por um momento Draco estranhou o súbito tom simpático na voz do ruivo.

"O que quer?" O Sonserino ainda estava defensivo, a feição lotada de sarcasmo e desdém.

"Não está um belo dia?" Ronald Weasley estava irônico o que dava ímpetos assassinos em Draco Malfoy, bastava aquela criatura ruiva soltar um suspiro atravessado...

"O que quer?" Repetiu a pergunta entre dentes.

"Eu realmente me perguntava o porquê de Ginny ser tão cruel comigo, o porquê dentre todos os nossos irmãos ela escolher logo a mim para fazer esse favor absurdo a ela... Eu estava realmente brabo!" Ron falava sozinho ignorando completamente Draco a sua frente. "Mas então eu percebi... Essa era a oportunidade perfeita Malfoy, ela queria que nós conhecêssemos...E está podia ser a minha pequena vingacinha particular contra você! ". O ruivo enfim havia parado de falar a agora olhava para Draco realmente satisfeito.

E então os olhos de Draco se encheram de asco ao entender o que se passava ali.

"Você, você vai ser..." Começou abominando totalmente a idéia diária de contato com a ruivo.

"...Eu vou ser o seu padrinho de casamento!".

Tudo então aconteceu muito rápido.

Draco fez uma nota mental de confrontar Ginny assim que ela colocasse seus delicados pezinhos em casa, e adicionou um adendo em ser forte contra as chantagens que ele sabia que ela usaria.

(Chantagens essas realmente muito eficientes) Não pode deixar de pensar.

Abriu espaço deixando que Ron entrasse no apartamento.

E então a certeza finalmente o assaltou.

Ele estava junto de Zabini, as coisas não poderiam sair assim tão ruins não é?

Então o primeiro sorriso de satisfação do dia havia acabado de brotar em seus lábios.

"A Ginny e seu incrível senso de humor!" Blaise Zabini levantava o copo de firewhisk que havia acabado de pegar em sinal de brinde e então o bebia.

-00-

O clima no ar era tenso.

Blaise havia desistido da aposta e agora olhava para os dois "inimigos" que estavam frente a frente aumentando ainda mais o jogo e o blefe.

"Isto está realmente divertido!" O negro havia comentado casualmente enquanto observava Ron jogar um punhado de fichas no centro da mesa.

Draco olhou para o negro mortalmente e então cobriu a aposta de Ron com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Será uma pena se você estiver blefando, Weasley!" Falou o loiro.

"Guarde seus comentários para depois do jogo, doninha!" Completou de extremo bom humor.

Draco Malfoy pode perceber Blaise se inquietar e então o olhar com urgência.

"O que foi, Zabini?" Perguntou sem entender.

Mais um daqueles olhares significativos.

"Saiba que não vou fazer o mínimo esforço pra te amparar, caso você esteja passando mal!" Retrucou distraído enquanto avaliava o jogo de pôquer.

Zabini bufou irritado e Ron revirou os olhos.

"Então, o que tem na mão Malfoy?" Perguntou pacificamente.

Draco Malfoy abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Full House!" Falou triunfante enquanto jogava as cartas na mesa.

Blaise bateu a mão contra a testa soltando um suspiro cansado.

E então Malfoy entendeu.

"Que pena!" Diz o ruivo a sua frente com falso pesar. "Eu só tenho uma quadra de ases!" E então sorriu vitorioso enquanto pegava todas as fichas para si.

Draco Malfoy estava incrédulo.

Como aquela criatura ruiva a sua frente conseguia blefar tão bem? E então ele se lembrou que Ron era irmão de Ginevra e as coisas simplesmente fizeram sentido.

"Você deveria me escutar mais, Malfoy!" Blaise comentava entediado ao olhar de ira que o loiro lançava.

Draco apenas levantou-se da mesa enquanto ia até o bar.

"Eu não sei por que estou me submetendo a isso!" Sua voz era cansada e frustrada.

Zabini revirou os olhos Ron abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Isso realmente vai contra todos os meus princípios..." Continuou o loiro enquanto comentava só para si.

"Se alguém um dia comentar sobre isso, eu juro que vou negar até a morte..." Weasley havia se pronunciado. "Mas o simples fato de ser seu padrinho de casamento – Mesmo que contra a minha vontade- me faz ter a obrigação de lhe aconselhar...".

Draco estava realmente incrédulo.

"E o que você teria de tão interessante para me aconselhar, Weasley?" A voz dele era fria e zombeteira, o que indicava a total descrença no ex-grifinório.

"´É! O que você teria para aconselhar?" Concordou Zabini, mas ao invés do loiro o negro estava simplesmente curioso.

"Você se submete a uma perda humilhante no pôquer..." Draco se mexeu visivelmente desconfortável. "Porque você se importa...".

O loiro bebeu lentamente mais um gole de seu firewhisk.

"Brilhante constatação, Weasley..." Começou lotado de ironia. "Mas o que quer realmente dizer com isso...".

"O que eu quero dizer, é que você não concebe a idéia de magoar Ginny!" Mais uma vez o desconforto se apoderou do loiro. "Você a ama e não é capaz de machucá-la!" Dessa vez a voz do grifinório estava mais calma.

"Apesar de eu realmente estar surpreso pelo fato de você admitir que eu amo a sua irmã... Você simplesmente falou o que eu já sabia!" Malfoy ainda não havia deixado a ironia de lado.

Blaise continuava a observar a conversa visivelmente interessado.

"Convenhamos Malfoy, eu realmente adoraria o fato de que você discutisse com Ginny a respeito de eu ser o seu padrinho... Porque eu simplesmente odeio assumir esse cargo!".

Draco ponderou.

"Mas você, não fará isso..." Ron estava feliz por sua conclusão. "Porque você sabe o quanto esse casamento é importante para Ginny... Em todos os mínimos detalhes... E isso te dá meio ponto de confiança...".

Draco Malfoy estava surpreso.

Realmente surpreso.

Ele sabia que o Grifinório nunca seria o seu amigo, mas aquela conversa era como se fosse realmente uma trégua.

E Draco apenas sentiu-se aliviado de que as coisas poderiam dar certo.

O silêncio foi então interrompido.

"Oh!" Zabini estava sarcástico. "Essa é àquela hora em que vocês se abraçam e fazem as pazes?" Perguntou irônico.

-00-

Ele a viu chegar em casa completamente atrapalhada e visivelmente indecisa se devia ou não puxar assunto.

"Olá Ginny!" Falou o loiro gélido.

Ginevra riu.

E Draco Malfoy ficou ainda mais irritado.

"Você realmente acha que rindo da minha cara as coisas serão facilitadas para você?" O sarcasmo ainda estava presente em todas as mínimas partículas do seu corpo.

"Oh, Me perdoe, doninha!" Ela havia tentado parar de rir e caminhava até ele sentando-se ao seu lado com seus olhos visivelmente divertidos dando a bela ruiva uma feição infantil.

E Draco Malfoy percebeu que não poderia ficar irritado com ela por muito tempo.

"Perdoe-Me, Draco..." Ela começou incerta enquanto o abraçava. "Eu sabia que você não concordaria que eu chamasse Ron para seu padrinho se eu te perguntasse...".

"Muito perceptiva, Weasley!" Falou emburrado.

Ginny soltou mais uma risadinha.

"Oras, não deve ter sido tão ruim...".

Draco revirou os olhos.

"O que você fez para que ele aceitasse?" Perguntou o loiro ainda incrédulo.

Ginevra abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Acredite Malfoy, não são apenas os Sonserinos que sabem utilizar métodos baixos..." Comentou divertidamente.

Draco abriu um meio sorriso.

"Isso realmente me faz sentir melhor!" Comentou.

Ela riu então se virou para que pudesse ficar de frente para ele.

Draco se deteve por alguns segundos em apenas observá-la, a pele pálida e deliciosamente delicada, formato dos lábios, as sardas que permaneciam simplesmente distribuídas pelo rosto da ruiva.

"Eu acho que sei como lhe fazer sentir ainda melhor, Doninha!" E então a ruiva o beijou.

Wow... Certamente aquela seria uma longa noite.

-00-

N/A: Hey Hey you you...

Gentem, brigada pelas 8 rewiews!

Adoreiii, Bem aih estah o segundo capítulo, espero realmente que gostem!

E continuem acompanhando e mandando mais rewiews, pois sou uma autora MUITO inseguraa... e preciso de comentários ok?

Vamos as respostas das rewiewsss!

_**Milena: **_ E então? Gostou do que a Ginny aprontou para o Draco? Acredite, esse vai ser só o começo dos problemas dele! Continueee lendo e mande rewiews okz?

_**Anaisa: **_Ah amigaa!! Eu sei que ia te mandar esse cap pra vc betar, mas estou indo viajar e vou ficar 15 dias fora... Daih só ia poder postar daki mto tempoo!!Entãooo o que axou desse? Rewiew!!! =*

_**Mila Granger: **_Que bom que gostou viu? Continue lendo e comentando!

_**Princesa Chi: **_Hahahahah.... que bom que vc tah gostandoo!! Continue lendo e comentando okzzz?

_**Lara: **_Continueeiii... Gostou? Se gostou comenta, se naum gostou tbm!! Hahahaha

_**Lauren Granger: **_Eu naum demorei pra att neah? Ateh que foi bem rápidoo!! Continue lendo e comentando.

_**Manu Black: **_Att jah!! Gostou? Ain continua comentandoooo... hahahaha.... Bejos

_**Isabella: **_Minha irmã neah? Sempre sendo a minha fã numero 1! Te adoro!

Eh isso gentem!

Espero que gostem e rewiews!

_**Line Malfoy**_


End file.
